Die Young
by BellaBaybee
Summary: Die Young by kesha. song-fic. Rocky,Cece,Ty,Tinka,Deuce, and Gunther are invited to a party. Everyone except Rocky gets Drunk. But after boredum, Rocky becomes drunk and will that attract a certain cuban boy? Reuce?yep. Gece?yeah. Tynka? not so sure... probebly M for language? might change it.


**A/N Hey its serena! Im just making this song fic for "Die Young" by Ke$ha hope ya like it!**

"This is such an awesome party, Tinka!" I shouted over the thumping music.

"I know, have you seen Gunther? Or Cece at all?" Tinka asked me

"No, I havent."

_I Hear Your Heart Beat to the Beat of the Drums _

_Oh what A shame that You came here with some one_

_So while your here in my arms._

_Lets make the most of the night like we're gonna die young!_

Meanwhile, Cece and Gunther were dancing in a giant crowd. They were already high, so that's how they gained access. They were dancing like crazy! Gunther had his hands on Cece's hips while she was dancing like a nutcase.

_Run hearts out our minds, Runnin till we outta time, Wild Childs, looking good_

_Living hard just like we should_

_We don't care who's watching when we tearing it up._

_That magic that we got, nobody can touch_

Cece then turned around and smiled at him. She went around him and jumped on his shoulders. Cece can now be fully visable in the giant crowd, screaming her head off.

Rocky turned around and started laughing. She tapped Tinka's shoulder and she gasped. " When did Cece get so tall?" Tinka asked.

_Looking for some trouble tonight_

_Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side_

_Like it's the last night of our lives_

_We keep dancing till we die._

Rocky was at the counter, talking with Deuce. Tinka went off to dance with Ty, and Cece and Gunther were on the couch, making out.

"This is really some cool party huh?" Deuce said to Rocky while drinking some alchohol in the red cup. Rocky felt so uncomfortable being the only sober one.

Deuce waved his hand in Rocky's face. "Hello? Rocky?" "Huh? What?" "Do you want to dance?" "Don't I have to be drunk, like you guys?" "We're not drunk, Rocky." Deuce laughed.

A blonde girl who was only wearing a shirt that showed way to much cleavage, and booty shorts with leopard prints, sat on Deuce's lap and started flirting with him. She whispered something in his ear, he nodded and she took his hand and was about to leave into the crowd.

_I Hear Your Heart Beat to the Beat of the Drums _

_Oh what A shame that You came here with some one_

_So while your here in my arms._

_Lets make the most of the night like we're gonna die young!_

While Deuce was dancing with the drunk blonde, he kept glancing at Rocky to see if she was jealous. She wasn't even doing anything. She looked bored out of her mind, she was having no fun. Deuce was her last resort, and he left her for a stupid, drunk blonde. "Why do you keep staring at that girl?" The blonde pouted. He ignored her. Deuce thought, 'I shouldnt have left Rocky for her. After all, Rocky's smart, kind, responsible, pretty, awesome, has beautiful brown chocolate locks, glowing caramel brown skin, sparkling brown pools called eyes, soft lips, ohh...her lips, i wish i could kiss them all day. But I left her.' Deuce daydreamed. The blonde interupted his thoughts. " Fine, stare at that girls breasts. I don't give a fuck." She glared at Deuce and walked away, attempting to shake her butt as she walks to attract Deuce, but he was to busy sighing at Rocky. His heart beated fast. But in his gase, Ty popped up, followed by Tinka.

"Yo, man, what are you doing standing around like that? Your never going to get my sister by standing around." Ty said. "How do you know that?!" Deuce asked franticly. "I do now." Ty growls. Deuce stands there normally and waits for his mind to figure out what's happening. Then he runs as Ty chases him in the house.

_Young Hunks, taking shots_

_stripping down to dirty socks_

_Music up, getting hot, kiss me, give me all you got_

Tinka walks up to the counter, where Rocky is taking her 5th shot. Rocky got bored after Deuce left and wasn't having fun at all. So she decided to get drunk instead. She had no other choice besides to leave. Rocky was already getting tipsy. Tinka came up to her, "Rocky, youv'e been sitting there long enough. I am going swimming with everybody else. You wanna come?" Tinka asked. Rocky nodded, and as she got up, she fell off the chair, flat on her face. "My ass and legs are numb." Rocky mumbled.

Since Rocky didn't have any swimwear, she just stripped down into her red zebra print bra and panties, which made the guys wolf whistle as she stripped. She followed Tinka outside onto the back, where everybody else was waiting in their bathing suits well, underwear. Ty and Deuce were pushing each other into the pool, Gunther was chilling out at the side of the pool. "Where's Cece?" Rocky asked. Tinka pointed up on the diving board, where Cece was of, course, in her nude coloured underwear and bra and did a cannonball into the water. She rose back up again, this time at the edge of the pool where Rocky was and pulled her in. She screamed before hitting the water with a splash. Cece floated up and spat out water like a fountain. She screamed "I'm a fountain, throw money at me!" Rocky swam under Cece, and grabbed her legs and forced her down. Deuce saw Rocky coming and he snickered. Ty saw that as his opportunity and pushed Deuce down right where Rocky just came up.

Luckily Rocky had a chance to breathe before she got pushed down again. As Deuce fell ontop of Rocky underwater, their lips crashed, and Rocky's back hit the bottom of the pool. They started to kiss each other more, and rougher. It turned into a underwater make-out session.

Air became a problem for Rocky, so she then shot her eyes open and swam back up again, coughing, gasping for air. Rocky went out of the pool and sat on side. Drinking some more, she sighed, trying to think what just happened.

_Well it's kinda obvious that you have a crush_

_That magic in your pants is making me blush_

Rocky kicked the water. She looked up at Cece, who was yelling "I'M IN MIAMI BITCH!" repeatly, even though she was in Chicago. She drank some more alchohol from her cup, but realized it was empty. "SHIT!" She screamed. Ty turned to look at her and gave her a "WTF?!" face.

Rocky got up and went back into the roaring party inside the house. She was super drunk and started to stumble a bit too. The same blonde who was flirting with Deuce bent down and puked right Rocky's feet. "Aww! F*CK!" Rocky yelled at the blonde.

The blonde got up and whispered really loudly "That hot cuban guy, likes you. He's been staring at your boobs and your ass the whole damn party."

Rocky stumbled away from the screwed blonde, ignoring what she said. 'Was he really?' Rocky thought. She kept walking until she bumped into someone. She fell on the ground. "Shit. someone fell on me again." Rocky muttered. Rocky opened her eyes. Her eyes widened. It was Deuce again.

_Looking for some trouble tonight_

_Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side_

_Like it's the last night of our lives_

_We keep dancing till we die._

Their eyes locked. Blush rose. In their minds the music just slowed...doownnnn... all that could be heard is heavy breathing and their hearts beating fast. Rocky felt light-headed all of a sudden. Deuce felt a sudden urge, so he leaned down. Rocky moved her head upwards towards Deuce. Their lips brushed against each others' lips. Rocky opened her mouth slightly as she leaned towards Deuce again. She captured his lips in her own. They kissed passionatly. Their mouths moved gracefully. Deuce trailed his tongue against Rocky's bottom lip. Rocky smirked and allowed entry. They kissed more fiercily after this.

"DEUCE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY BEST FRIEND?!" Cece shouted at Rocky at Deuce. Rocky opened her eyes slightly as she slowly pulled away from Deuce. As they pulled away, a small whimper came from Rocky, but it could not be heard because of the blaring music and screaming from people. Deuce blushed as he got off Rocky. Rocky turned a deep shade of red.

_I Hear Your Heart Beat to the Beat of the Drums _

_Oh what A shame that You came here with some one_

_So while your here in my arms._

_Lets make the most of the night like we're gonna die young!_

Everybody is dancing like crazy! A solo circle is formed, and Rocky and Cece were dancing like pro's. But they're still in their underwear. They didn't feel like changing, because they were still drunk. At the end of their dance, Rocky and Cece did their signature handshake. They ran to their friends and screamed, "TO THE POOL!" Rocky and Cece led the entire group into the pool. Rocky and Cece jumped into the pool along with Ty, Deuce, Tinka, and Gunther and everyone else, including the dj.

_We're gonna die young!_

In the morning, everything has died. And by died i mean passed out. Bottles, cups, and shot glasses are scattered all over. The turntables ended up in the pool, and same with some people. Rocky passed out on the diving board. Cece passed out beside gunther beside the pool, Tinka passed out on the couch, Ty passed out in the pool, and Deuce passed out on the beer bars' counter. No one is waking up anytime soon...but the whole thing was recorded on a video camara held by that one blonde. The blonde goes on her phone. "Flynn, Brother Henrie, I got the tape."

_We're gonna die young!_

**A/N I don't really care if this one sucked, I think it did but watever. This author thing is fun!**

**And I want idea's for the next Chapter of Cliche is not always bad. So you can add it to your reviews! I'd like to thank my closest author friends, LightbunnyBunny, and QueenCupcake101 for inspiring me and helping me become an author. Your stories are da bomb and you guys are super awesome and sweet! But no rude comments please, i'm still trying to get used to making stories and i was lost in this one. But whatever. ok. And I rechecked this too and yeah i didn't like it myself, but I kinda rushed, and I wasn't thinking. **

**PEACE**


End file.
